looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:The Simple Rules
The following is a simplified list of rules and expectations for this wiki. Please note that this is not a substitute for the rest of the wiki policies, which we highly recommend you read so that you don't accidentally violate them. You can see them here. Not knowing the rules is not an acceptable excuse for breaking them. Behavior *'Be civil' to other users at all times. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult them (even if they are an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If they refuse to comply, fix it yourself (but see above). :*Building off of that, do not harrass against other users based on their race, ethnicity, gender, sexual orientation, religion, mental conditions, disabilities, etc. This is considered harassment, which is considered vandalism, as it damages the wiki's credibility. *'Only select profanity may be used.' Please see this page for the words you can and cannot use. Occasionally, the Looney Tunes series will mention profanity even to the point where it is considered vulgar; however, such instances are there for the purposes of being a complete encyclopedia and should not be censored. *'When in doubt, take it to the article's .' Mutual respect is the guiding principle of communities on Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. *'Respect work that is copyrighted.' Looney Tunes Wiki and Wikia run under the Creative Commons Share-alike 3.0 License. Do not claim work to be of your own, especially of text, videos, and images that clearly belong to someone else. For your userpage, fanon uploaded may only be yours unless you have permission (proof may be asked) from the original owner to use their content. *'Do not plagiarize.' Plagiarism is defined as the use of three or more words in succession of someone else's work without attributing them. Please cite your sources, otherwise, the statements will have to be removed for plagiarism. :*'Cite your sources.' Citing your sources prevents speculation, helps avoid plagiarism, and increases the encyclopedia's credibility. You may learn how to cite sources here and read about which sources are reliable here. *'Edit summaries' and clear explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why if possible. *'Edit warring' is not acceptable, which is defined as three or more reverts from one user within a 24 hour period. If an administrator (or sometimes a user) undoes your edit, they may think your edit is unconstructive to the encyclopedia. If you redo your edit again, that is considered edit warring. Users may be anvil dropped if they persist in this type of behavior. To prevent edit warring, please use the article talk pages to discuss a compromise. *'Assume good faith and don't bite the newcomers'. Unless it's obvious, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project, unless you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with them is not valid proof. *'Acknowledge and reply to messages from Acme Staff.' If an Acme Head or Wizard brings a user's edits into question, that user must acknowledge the message and either respond or change their behavior accordingly. Not engaging in these conversations or changing your behavior while continuing to edit the wiki will be considered ignoring. Acme Staff may be harsher on users who ignore messages and warnings from staff. *'Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do.' Not only try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but also try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself too. *'Use the preview button' when necessary. It helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. If you end up making a mistake, please write an edit summary, revert or fix your edit, and use the preview button next time. Editing *'Follow the Manual of Style and Article Layouts at all times.' There is no excuse for ignoring them. Ignoring them may result in a ban. *'Follow the Good Writing guide at all times.' Good writing is key to a complete database. *'We have restrictions regarding what categories can be added to pages.' Details are on our Categories page. No new categories other than the allowed ones may be added to pages at this time. If you have questions about categories and new categories, contact an Acme head or wizard. *'Do not vandalize pages.' Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: :*Removing large amounts of content from a page. :*Inserting nonsensical text into pages. :*Creating articles or uploading pictures unrelated to Looney Tunes. :*Uploading pornographic images. *Barring outside media with at least five (5) pop culture references to Looney Tunes, do not create articles for unofficial material, such as fanfiction. This wiki's primary focus is official Looney Tunes material. "Official" is defined as any material authorized by Warner Bros.. There are plenty of other places where you can post your fanfiction and fanart. If you want to post about references to Looney Tunes in pop culture, please post it in the Looney Tunes In Pop Culture page. *Anything not official by Warner Bros./Time Warner is considered a fan image (fan art, edited images, etc.). Fan images may not be used on mainspace articles because of legal issues with the owner of the content. Fan images can be used on your userpage or blog. It is recommended that you get permission from the owner before using their content. It is also recommended that you show proof to Acme Staff that you have been granted permission by the owner to use fan images to avoid legal issues. *'Do not remove large amounts of content from a page without an edit summary.' *'Please add sources or citations for information that is likely to be questioned,' such as release dates, announcements of new material, and quotes from real people. See here for more information. Talk pages *'Talk pages are ''only for discussing how to improve the article.' The following are '''not' permitted and may be removed at the discretion of Acme Staff: :*Opinionated comments on the subject, such as "I hate Daffy Duck!", "I love this cartoon!", or "This is the worst episode ever!" :*General comments that can easily be found in the article, such as "Wile E. Coyote is a coyote." :*Completely off-topic comments, such as posting "I like turtles" on the talk page for Porky Pig. *'Sign your posts on article talk pages' using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. User pages *Your user page is usually created upon making your first edit on the wiki and exists so you can provide more information about yourself. *'Don't make more userpage edits than mainspace (article) edits' or the Acme Heads/Wizards may lock your page so you cannot edit it. *'You may not edit anyone else's user page without their permission.' However, it is permitted to edit their pages only to remove vandalism, fix coding, or (in the case of Heads and Wizards) remove rule-breaking content. If you do decide to edit another user's user page, please provide an edit summary stating what was changed. Message Walls *Each user is given their own Message Wall where other users can communicate with them regarding wiki matters. *The message wall can be used for general conversations as well, such as talking about off-topic stuff. However, this is not recommended. *Message Wall conversations should be short. It is rare for one to go on very long. *'Don't discuss another wiki's issues on here, such as blocks, disputes involving policies, or problems with staff.' Please take it to Community Central. *'Do not remove warnings from Acme Staff.' These messages need to stay up so we can refer to them later. Doing so results in immediate ban with message wall/talk access revoked for 2 weeks. It's important to have fun; but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Category:Rules & Guidelines Category:Looney Tunes Wiki